


Against Us

by HeyPotterhead



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyPotterhead/pseuds/HeyPotterhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe he was right. Maybe the cosmos are against them and maybe they will always be against them, but she doesn't give a damn and neither should he.</p><p>(My short take on the Fitzsimmons kiss in 3x17)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against Us

Jemma lies her head on his shoulder, sighing at everything that went wrong--everything that could have been better. As a scientist, there was nothing worse than feeling helpless and running out of solutions because it was her job to find it no matter what.

He rests his head on top of hers, intertwining their fingers together and she looks up at him and their eyes meet. She realizes that the way he looked at her never seemed to change after all these years. That no matter what mess they got themselves into, no matter how distanced they had gotten, there was always that warmth in his eyes that he has only for her.

They were silent, just looking at each other. Jemma can feel her heart pound and her head swirl and it feels like she's fallen in love for the very first time all over again and there's a slight hesitation clouding her judgement for what she's about to do but she realizes she doesn't care.

So she kissed him.

And everything felt so right.

He pulls away, burying his head in his hands. He apologizes-- _apologizes_ \--for "rushing things" and Jemma couldn't help but let out a breathy laugh.

"Fitz, it's been ten years. We can't waste any more time," she tells him.

He clings to every word, despite the obvious hesitance in his eyes that she had moments ago.

"Really?" He asked.

"Really. Besides, now that we're cursed--"

"--I said that one time--"

"--and you and your fourth dimension--"

"--and for the record, actually, today is more evidence that the cosmos are against us.”

Jemma sighed, but she couldn't help the smile that had curved on her lips. Maybe he was right. Maybe the cosmos are against them and maybe they will always be against them, but she doesn't give a damn.  
  
And neither should he.


End file.
